


Family Matters

by tappity_tap



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappity_tap/pseuds/tappity_tap
Summary: Written for RenRuki Week 2017 Day 7 - "Happy Family"ie a brief glimpse into how the Abarais-and Kuchiki-function together w/ mentions of IchiHime.(Warnings: Mild suggestive sexual content, language)





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> "As days go by, we’re gonna fill our house with happiness. The moon may cry, we’re gonna smother the blues with tenderness. When days go by there’s room for you, room for me, for gentle hearts, an opportunity. As days go by, it’s the bigger love of the family."

* * *

“But…I _wanna_ go with Mommy and Daddy.”

Renji chuckled and adjusted his hold over the course of his next few strides. “Sorry, kiddo. We talked ‘bout this, remember? Only Shinigami’re allowed to go to the Livin’ World.”

Like a nostalgic vision from the past, Rukia’s childish pout glared back at him. Well… _almost._ The chin wasn’t quite right and the hair was completely wrong both in color and style. But other than that, the tiny girl he held in his arms could’ve easily passed for his wife’s doppelgänger back when she was a child, right down to the way in which she hunched her shoulders and gave a grumpy huff.

“ _No fair,_ ” she grumbled, now deliberately refusing to look at him as if her defiance would somehow change things. By maintaining a fixed stare on Soukyoku Hill off in the distance she was trying her very hardest to keep a steeled face, he knew, but even before her lower lip started trembling a small trickle of moisture was already making its way down her flushed cheek.  

“Oh…now…Ichika…” Renji halted and sighed helplessly as the tears flowed faster and bouts of sporadic hiccupping began, all the while _praying_ no one would notice.

No such luck. On a sparsely populated street like this, a tall man with bright red hair standing awkwardly in the middle, sobbing child in one arm and a large satchel in the other, easily stood out. Several curious onlookers turned their way as they passed, a few even offering him sympathetic looks before hurrying on. Those Renji felt obligated to acknowledge and his unfortunate response came out as somewhat of a painful grimace.

Of course he hated seeing his precious little girl upset like this, but what could he do? It was completely out of his hands. Deciding who could and couldn’t leave Soul Society was and had always been up to the Central 46, and he highly doubted they would change the policy now for a two year-old. Even if said two year-old did happen to be the child of two of the Gotei 13’s strongest lieutenants.

Unfortunately, explaining this to her, even in the simplest of terms, wasn’t enough. Being so young, the scope of her worldview just hadn’t yet expanded beyond their immediate family, the Kuchiki clan, and Mommy and Daddy’s friends who played with her sometimes. As far as she understood, whenever there was something she wanted or needed, no matter what was wrong, her parents would _always_ be there to make it right. To her, they could do anything!

Yet now her father was telling her this was a problem he wasn’t going to fix? In her eyes, it meant he _could_ but didn’t want to. Which of course, was not true, but imagined or not, the guilt of being at all responsible for what she saw as a devastating betrayal by her beloved Daddy still tugged painfully at his heart. So much so that Renji was half tempted to start crying right along with her until a gentle voice at his side spoke up in his defense.

“Shhh…Daddy knows it’s not fair, sweetie. And it makes him _very_ sad that we can’t bring you this weekend.”

Wearing that affecionate, beautiful face Renji loved so much, Rukia reached up and tenderly rubbed Ichika’s back. Despite 17 inches of distance separating their statures, he wholly felt every drop of soothing warmth she emitted towards their distraught daughter.

“But you know what? If you keep working hard at your lessons, you’ll be enlisted as a Gotei Apprentice soon enough. As seated officers, Daddy and I can request special permission for Apprentices to accompany us to the Living World.”

Giving a small sniffle, Ichika clumsily rubbed her leaking eyes with one chubby fist. “Then…I can go, too?”

Rukia put on an encouraging smile and squeezed the foot dangling down closest to her. “I _promise_ …when you’re an Apprentice, you can come with us any time you like,” she vowed.

Ichika finally looked back to Renji in a silent plea for reassurance; It was up to him to bring it all home and thanks to Rukia’s efforts he knew exactly what to do.

So in one smooth motion, he set Ichika on the dusty road and knelt before her as close to her level as he could get, though there was still over a foot of growth required on her part before seeing eye-to-eye in this position would be remotely possible. Gently, with the comforting touch he’d acquired from fatherhood, the few stray tears that had been missed were expertly brushed away without a trace. He discretely wiped his damp thumb on one pant leg and grinned.

“Hey…Mommy’s right, ya know. You’re doin’ _real_ well with your lessons,“ Renji declared. Just thinking about it triggered a small rush of pride to well up in his chest. “‘Fact…I’d figure you’re a lot stronger ’n we were at this age.”

Her downcast eyes lifted immediately. “Really…?”

Renji grinned wider and poked her shoulder. “I’d be shocked if they didn’t come knockin’ down our door beggin’ ya to join up by the time you’re six.”

He was saying all this now to make her feel better, of course, but it actually wasn’t a lie. Even before she was born everyone had been certain Ichika would inherit at least some of her parents’ talent, so as soon as she could stand and hold a (wooden) sword on her own Rukia _insisted_ they begin training her. During the first lesson it was confirmed that yes, she did indeed possess remarkable reiatsu and spiritual capabilities when she shocked both of them by producing a perfectly formed miniature orb of energy after seeing the technique demonstrated only once.

True, Mommy and Daddy _probably_ should’ve said something before now. But thankfully, the pep talk had done its job. Like a rainbow breaking through storm clouds, a hopeful smile finally emerged.

Rukia adjusted the two bags slung over her shoulders (her own plus Ichika’s) and joined them on the ground. “But for now, Ichika, your job is to be a good girl for Oji-sama while Mommy and Daddy are away at Ichi-nii and Hime-chan’s wedding.” She swept aside the wisps of red hair framing Ichika’s round face. “Can we count on you to do that?”

The simple action had brought into prominence the sole hair-related genetic trait Ichika received from her mother: One small lock in the middle of her forehead that stubbornly sprang back into place almost immediately. With determined confidence, the fully formed miniature Rukia puffed up with one final sniff and gave her parents a grand nod. “Mm!”

“‘Atta girl!” Renji wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close. “Now how ‘bout we get a move on…don’t wanna keep Oji-sama waitin’, do we?”

“ _N-nooo-oo!_ ” Ichika shrieked and giggled at the flurry of kisses and playful noises assaulting the top of her head. Only when Renji was satisfied that all traces of the previously unhappy mood had been destroyed did he release the squirming toddler-now sporting a cheeky grin topped off with a lopsided ponytail-and stand back up. While brushing the dirt off his clothes, out of the corner of his eye he saw Rukia give an exasperated huff and reach out to quickly fix the destruction left in the wake of his affections before following suit.

The final leg of their family trek to the Kuchiki estate was completed hand-in-hand with Ichika happily trotting between Rukia and himself (uncomfortably hunched, of course, but he was used to it by now). Once they were mere steps from their destination, however, Ichika wrenched out of their grasps and ran ahead through the entrance gate, calling out, “ _Seike-san! Seike-saaan!_ ”

Just inside, Byakuya’s personal attendant stood waiting for them on the paved walkway. At the sound of his name, he looked up and caught sight of the little girl happily bounding towards him. The old man’s normally serene expression instantly blossomed into a warm smile.

“Why, hello there, Ichika-sama!” Seike bent over to greet her with a respectful bow of his head once she had skittered to a halt. “And what brings you here today?” he asked curiously, though Renji knew he was actually fully aware of the next six days’ arrangement.

“ _Well_. I’m here staying…with Oji-sama!” Ichika announced proudly while rocking back and forth with her hands wringing together in front of her.

“Are you now?” Seike adjusted his glasses with a very convincing look of surprise on his face.

“Yes! _Because_ …Mommy and Daddy are going to the Living World.” She pouted and gave a dejected sigh. “But _I_ can’t go, too.” To cap off this display of misery, she sagged her shoulders low and ground the toe of one sneaker into the stone path.

Renji nearly snorted out loud. That kid could really lay it on thick when she wanted to…and it wasn’t hard to guess who she got this from.

But ever the good sport, Seike played along with Ichika’s antics and let his face fall into a sympathetic frown. “Oh, no…I’m very sorry to hear that.”

Satisfied that she’d suckered him in with her little performance, Ichika instantly recovered with a screech of laughter and clapped her palms together. “It’s _okay_ , Seike-san! Because guess what?” She cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned forward to tell him in a loud whisper, “ _I’m gonna be a Shinigami soon!_ ”

Somewhere behind him Rukia let out a stifled cough, which Renji immediately recognized as not an actual cough, but her polite attempt to keep a laugh suppressed.

_Oh boy…_

When he had said “by the time you’re six” what he meant was “ _probably in four years,_ ” so definitely not anywhere near “soon _._ ” And when that did happen, as Rukia had stated, she would be enlisted in the Gotei as an _Apprentice_ , not a full-fledged Shinigami.

But rather than put a damper on the bubbly mood they had _just_ managed to bring out minutes earlier, Renji simply kept his mouth clamped shut and shrugged to himself. She’d learn the differences eventually.

“Ahh! Is that so?” Seike chuckled with a knowing twinkle in his eye as Ichika grinned at him and gleefully twisted herself from side to side, “Well, I have no doubt you will make a fine Shinigami, Ichika-sama!”

If there was one worldly concept Ichika had _actually_ grasped in her short existence, it was the polite thing one should say in response to a compliment. She giggled and hid her mouth behind her fingers with a squeak of “ _Thaaank you!_ ”

“Rukia-sama. Renji-sama.” Seike straightened and acknowledged the two of them. “Byakuya-sama is taking his daily walk through the gardens. Please follow me.”

Impatient as always, Ichika did not comply and instead darted around Seike to make a beeline for the grove of trees in the distance. When she spotted the familiar figure among them, strolling over the koi pond’s painted bridge, her face lit up with a gasp of excitement and she sprinted towards it as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“ _OJI-SAMAAAA!!!_ ”

Byakuya, looking oddly relaxed in casual garb of light blue and grey with freely flowing hair, waited patiently until she was thundering over the wooden planks before crouching down to meet his niece. Ichika took a flying leap into his outstretched arms and flung her own around his neck in the biggest, squeeziest hug she could muster. He returned it in kind and held tight as the rest of the adults joined them on the bridge.

If someone told Renji years ago that this sight would become a commonplace occurrence, he would’ve most likely laughed in that person’s face. And then told them to go home and sleep it off. Even now, after witnessing the captain fully (and dare he say it… _happily_ ) accept his daughter’s enthusiastic greetings many times over, Renji was certain he would never, ever get used it.

“Hello, Ichika. You look well.” Still on one knee, Byakuya held her out at arms length and looked her up and down. “That’s a very pretty…” he frowned slightly, “ _garment_ …you have on.”

Her face brightened at the intended compliment, nonetheless, and she cheerfully informed him, “Thank you, Oji-sama! It’s from Ishi-san!”

Rukia, having just given Ichika’s overnight bag and a few last minute instructions to Seike before he took it into the house, walked over and knelt beside Ichika with a hand on her shoulder. “Ichika, why don’t you tell Oji-sama what those are?” she suggested after noticing the puzzled look on her brother’s face.

Thanks to the generosity of their friends in the Living World, Ichika’s wardrobe from the time she was born boasted a mix of modern Western and traditional Soul Society clothing so she, unlike a good majority of people in the Seireitei, was equally comfortable sporting either style. Now that she was old enough to voice her own opinion on the matter, she would frequently switch between the two depending on what she felt like wearing that particular day. More often than not, on the days she wore human clothes one of them (usually Rukia) ended up having to explain the various pieces of her outfit to friends and colleagues.

“It’s…they’re, um…” Ichika’s face scrunched up tighter than the time Rangiku gave her some sour candies to try in her effort to remember what Ishida had said when he presented them to her. It was understandable if she’d forgotten; Her birthday was over a month ago and the excitement from opening a whopping 127 presents in total had left her dazed and reeling by the time she was finished. So as Renji expected, it took some quietly murmured prompting from Rukia before she came up with the answer.

“ _Ohhh…veeerrr_ …Oh! Over-alls!” she proclaimed happily and lifted up the bib to show off the flowers neatly embroidered on the dusty pink denim.

After a brief examination of the bold designs, Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding. “Ah, yes… _overalls_. They suit you nicely.” He stoically straightened himself and then his haori. “Now then, Ichika, shall we see how the fish are doing today?”

Ichika’s eyes widened. “Are they in the water now?” she asked in a hushed voice.

A hint of a smile crossed Byakuya’s face. “Yes, they are in the water, as always.”

“So we can see-we can _please_ see them?” Ichika corrected herself mid-sentence even though she wasn’t posing this as a question of permission, so there was really no need to.

“If that is what you desire.” The smile was no longer merely a hint now.

Ichika drew herself up and nodded. “Why yes, I _do_ desire…that…” With Byakuya in tow, she marched over to the railing and tried to peer around and over the banisters, but unfortunately her tiny size meant she lacked the height necessary to obtain an unobstructed view of the pond. She looked up at Byakuya with a disappointed frown. “Ummm, it’s not _working_ , Oji-sama. I’m sorry…we can’t see the fishies today.”

Laughter was another thing Renji never thought he’d witness coming from Kuchiki Byakuya, but there it was.

“Do not worry, this is a simple fix,” Byakuya assured as he lifted her high up into the air. Once he had one arm wrapped securely around her torso and the other pinning her lower half in place against him, he allowed her to put her hands on the railing and lean forward so she could peer into the pond. Ichika flailed and squealed with delight when she spotted several brightly colored fish circling in the water directly below her.

“Nii-sama.” Rukia took the opportunity to step forward and bow deeply to her brother. “Thank you so much for allowing us to leave Ichika in your care.”

“As I have told you before…there is no need for thanks.” He calmly watched Ichika puff out her cheeks and smack her lips in imitation of one of the fish as if she was trying to commune with it, then added, “I am not bothered in the slightest.”

Whether this was true or false, it was still rather impressive how unfazed Byakuya seemed by Ichika’s determination to destroy his carefully put-together appearance. Maintaining such poise while keeping hold of a wiggling toddler whose wild thrashing threatened the likelihood of a whacked nose or eye and every sporadic kick sent crumbs of dirt tumbling down his pristine clothing had to require extreme effort on his part, but he never let it show. No…Oji-sama’s adoration for Ichika outweighed whatever inconveniences she wrought upon him, and he would endure it all without complaint for even the tiniest sliver of her happiness.

“Well…needed ‘r not, we’re still grateful knowin’ she’s in good hands while we’re gone. Puts our minds at ease, ya know?” Renji told him with a nod of his head-a much more casual gesture than he would’ve normally dared to attempt. However, in this rare instance, formalities had no place in an acknowledgement of understanding between equals: Two men, driven by their devotion to a pair of sisters, each entrusting the other to protect what was most precious to him and the woman he loved. It was the one bond they shared as brothers-in-law that was built on true mutual feelings, and one that Renji didn’t take for granted.

Despite never openly admitting this to him, Byakuya knew. And ever a man of restraint, the look he returned was brief but just as steadfast in its recognition. “Yes, of course. Be sure to give my sincerest regards to Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime on their marriage.”

Renji nodded again, this time with all due respects as subordinate and family member in place. “Will do, Captain.”

Byakuya lowered his head to address Ichika, still deep in “conversation” with her fish friends. “Ichika, it’s time to say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy.”

Ichika looked up and waved vigorously. “Goodbye to Mommy and Daddy!” she chirped with enough cheerfulness to fill the space between those rosy cheeks with the widest, brightest smile possible.

“Bye, kiddo. We’ll be back to getcha in a few days, okay?” Renji couldn’t help chuckling as he stepped forward and lovingly ruffled her hair. This was done quickly, though he felt a strong reluctance to remove his hand once it made contact. She was a troublemaker for sure, but it was indisputable he and Rukia had made a kid that was too damn cute for her own good sometimes.

“Okay, Daddy!”

Looking slightly teary-eyed, Rukia reached out and gave Ichika’s ponytail one last motherly fix. “Goodbye, sweetie. Have fun, and mind Oji-sama. We love you so much.” The kiss she placed on Ichika’s forehead lingered slightly longer than usual.

“Yes, Mommy,” Ichika mumbled when Rukia finally pulled away. A shadow of a pout crossed her face and it made Renji’s heart drop several centimeters in anticipation for that day’s second round of devastated tears. However, within seconds the threat had faded and her attention was already back to the fish, drawn by the sounds of playful splashing.

Rukia stayed rooted in place, watching with pursed lips and furrowed brow, until Renji gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine,” he murmured as encouragingly as he could. Whether this was meant to reassure his wife or himself was unclear even to him, but it worked well enough for her to nod and accompany him off the bridge and down the garden path without hesitation.

“Ah, Rukia…Renji…” Byakuya’s voice called after them just as the two of them were about to step out of earshot.

They turned back immediately to find Byakuya hadn’t moved at all from his spot on the bridge. In fact, he didn’t bother to look up as he stated, with utmost nonchalance, “You will have a fair amount of time to yourselves this week. It would be wise to make the most of it.”

The effort it took Renji to force out a smile made his face feel like it was cracking in half. “Ah…y-yeah. That…good. Good thinkin’, Captain!” He kept it up so long one eye started twitching.

Yes, there was the other thing he would never, ever get used to: His captain doling out advice on his love life in the form of some sophisticatedly subtle innuendo.

“Of course! Thank you, Nii-sama!”

And it had completely flown over Rukia’s head, as usual.

“We should really take Nii-sama’s advice, though, Renji,” Rukia said once they’d passed through the gate and left Byakuya far behind, “We _are_ arriving earlier than necessary and staying through the weekend.” She put a finger to her lip and furrowed her brow in thought. “Perhaps a day of sightseeing in the city would be…”

Renji’s loud burst of laughter cut her off. “Rukia…yanno that ain’t at _all_ what he meant.”

“But what else would he mean by ‘make the most of-‘?“

“Look…what’s the one thing we never get to do…’an I mean _really_ get to do anymore? Think about it…he knows damn well that the next few nights’ll be just you ‘an me in a fancy ass hotel room…alone…no distractions…no chance our kid’ll come burstin’ in at the worst-ahhhh, you’re gettin’ it now.” Renji smirked at the color slowly filling Rukia’s cheeks. “Honestly, should just skip the subtext next time ‘an say flat-out, ‘ _Rukia…Renji…enjoy those uninterrupted, uninhibited maritals while you can!_ ’”

She stared at him, aghast. “ _Renji!_ He wouldn’t…you can’t be serious…”

“Oh, but he _does_ and I _am_ , “ Renji snorted, secretly relieved that she was finally being let in on the indignity he’d been subjected to by her brother since the day they were married, “‘An seein’ how he is with Ichika, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s hopin’ to get a few more outta us.”

“A few more what? _Children_?” Frowning, Rukia shook her head from side to side. “I don’t think that’s…well, it’s not something I was…” she looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide. “Renji…are you saying _you_ …?”

“Oh, _hell_ no,“ Renji answered with zero hesitation, “That one’s a handful ‘an a half as it is. Fuck me if there’s two ‘r three of ‘em runnin’ around.”

Rukia laughed with relief. “Yes. One is enough, I think.”

“Yeah.” Renji lightly rubbed her shoulder. “’Specially with your impendin’ captain’s promotion ‘an all.”

She sighed and softly grasped his hand. “That’s…still quite a ways off, Renji.”

“I know, I know,” he chuckled, “You wanna wait ‘til she’s gotten a little bigger, amirite?”

“Yes.” Rukia closed her eyes and sighed once again. “At least until she can take care of herself and help around the house, when both of us are busy. Once she’s an Apprentice that shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

“Right…but just so ya know, I’m more ‘n willin’ to pick up any slack at home if ya take it now,” he said seriously, “Even if it means I gotta step down as Lieutenant temporarily. Or…not so temporarily.”

He knew he’d said the wrong thing when something inside Rukia snapped. She wrenched his hand from her shoulder and whirled around to face him. “Abarai Renji, how dare you even suggest such a thing! I will _not_ let you give up being a Shinigami…and throw away everything you’ve worked for…just for my sake!” Her eyes blazed with anger.

Gently, Renji gathered up her shaking fists into his grasp. “Rukia…much as I love bein’ a Shinigami, it’s not what I’ve worked for. Not even close.”

“But…then what…?”

Renji gave her hands a pointed squeeze. “ _This_. Us. You…’an Ichika… _you’re_ everythin’ I’ve worked for. I trained ‘an got strong so I could give ya the life you deserve, ‘an be worthy ‘o standin’ by your side.“

Rukia’s hands wiggled apart and gripped him just as tightly. “You were _always_ worthy, Renji,” she declared hotly, tears brimming, “You didn’t need to prove anything…I _wanted_ you by my side.”

“Well…yeah…I know that _now_ ,” he scoffed (while trying _very_ hard to contain the sheepish blush that suddenly popped up on both cheeks), “But geez, Rukia… bein’ a Shinigami is nothin’ in the long run. It’s just a position…a title. Give that up for you? Easy. Hell, I’d give up bein’ _alive_ for your sake.”

Judging by Rukia’s sharp intake of breath, she was gearing up for one heck of a protest, so he pressed a finger to her lips before that could happen. ”Ah, ah…sorry…there’s nothin’ you can do to change that,” he told her with a firm nod of his head.

Despite the “sorry,” his words and the accompanying smirk he wore while expressing them weren’t the least bit apologetic. Why would they be? He wasn’t sorry for loving Rukia, nor the child she bore him, with every fiber of his being. And he certainly wasn’t sorry for swearing to his soul every waking moment that he would protect his precious family at all costs, would do _anything_ for their well-being. She had to know by now he would never go back on the promise he made to her all those years ago as he held her close and shielded her from the slashes of Aizen Sosuke’s sword with his own body.

On the other hand, he knew by now that Rukia was just as fiercely devoted to their family, and he knew it was why she’d made a firm decision to hold off accepting the captain’s position she deserved and was more than ready to take on. Unfortunately no matter how hard Renji tried, or how much Rukia resented him for it, he would never be able to fully suppress the innate desire to do anything he could to make it happen. At any rate, her frosty scowl made it clear that she was also very much aware this was one of those arguments neither of them could fully win. Not when both were coming from opposite sides of the same exact place.

So, in lowering his hands, Renji silently telegraphed his concession and patiently watched her face sift through a wide assortment of emotions until it finally settled on defeat. She sighed heavily. “ _Fine._ But I’m still waiting, Renji.”  With a haughty toss of her head, she spun and marched away, calling back over one cocked shoulder, “And there’s nothing _you_ can do to change _that_.”

Renji caught up in less than three measured trots and casually fell into stride next to her. “Eh, I figured. Still worth a shot, though, right?”

Rukia deliberately rolled her eyes in the opposite direction with a huff. “You are _so_ infuriating…”

After a quick visual scan up and down the street to make sure no one nearby was watching (all clear), Renji bent over and delivered a swift kiss her forehead with a soft, “ _Love you, too_.” She _almost_ got away with appearing indifferent to his affections but unfortunately for Rukia, pink cheeks weren’t as easily suppressed as glances and smiles.

By this time, they had arrived at the 6th Division’s Senkaimon and going through all the necessary checkpoint procedures meant their conversation was put on hold for several minutes. With clearance confirmed and Hell butterflies assigned, each slipped inside their Gigai and entered through the open portal into the Dangai.

“Anyways…I’m lookin’ forward to some quality alone time with ya once the weddin’s over,” Renji told her as they walked through the dark tunnel. He ran through a series of quick arm stretches to make sure his Gigai was properly calibrated, then patted his satchel thoughtfully, right over the pocket where he’d stuffed an extra item when she wasn’t looking. “Forgot to mention this before, but I brought a little somethin’ _special_ I think you’re gonna like…”

He saw her perk up out of the corner of his eye, but refused to elaborate. After all, a little teasing now meant more fun in the bedroom later, where any seeds of anticipation he carefully planted would no doubt produce some _very_ satisfying outcomes for both of them. So Renji turned his immediate attentions elsewhere, though he still kept a close watch on Rukia as her impatience steadily mounted in proportion to the length of his silence.

“And? Are you going to tell me what this ‘ _something special_ ’ of yours is?” she finally demanded when the end of the passage lay directly before them.

Renji pretended to observe the Hell butterfly circling his head with great interest. “Now why would I do that when the whole point of showin’ it to ya is to getcha nice ‘an turned on?” he wondered aloud as innocently as possible.

Rukia’s eyes widened even further than they already had in the dim light. “I-is that so?” Flushed, she bit her lip and gripped her own bag tightly. “Well…a-as it just so happens, Renji…I may have… _also_ …brought something…special…” she announced, staring _very_ intently at the ground.

The doors began to slide apart then, slow and steady, just like the eager grin Renji felt spreading over his face. Things were _definitely_ getting interesting. “Ohhh? Well, guess I’m _really_ lookin’ forward to this week now,” he smirked, and in a bright burst of sunlight, the two of them happily stepped into the Living World together.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at title and summary sheepishly* Did I do that…? B]c
> 
> No, even for the Abarais (and extended Kuchiki) not everything is happy happy joy joy all the time but families aren’t perfect, are they? What counts is making it work through love and patience, and knowing how to support one another. That, imho, is a TRULY happy family.
> 
> Two year-olds are the cutest little things on the planet. Many thanks to all the people who’ve ever uploaded videos of their toddlers to the internet and to Justin McElroy for creating “The Daddy and Charlie Show” and Charlie of course. I wouldn’t have been able to write little Ichika half as well if I didn’t have all this wonderful content to study.
> 
> Ichika got at least one birthday gift from every person they knew. Of course, family members gave her much more than that (eight from Mommy and Daddy, 15 from Oji-sama), however the big winner was, in a surprising twist, Captain-Commander Kyoraku with 19 presents and over a dozen party poppers. Her favorite present was a pair of (real) white rabbits, both of which she insisted on naming “Zabimaru.” This may have been because Renji recently showed her his bankai for the first time and she thought it was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen.
> 
> Oh, the “something special”? Hmmmm I wonder…
> 
> TUMBLR LINK: http://tappity-tap.tumblr.com/post/165679415230/family-matters


End file.
